Dreams of Rabbits
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: The Cadet has no clue what to expect when he hears screams coming from his Captain's quarters. (Duck Dodgers based story) Daffy/Bugs


Edited. I really shouldn't post things late at night. I never look them over before posting.

The Cadet was dead asleep when he was jolted awake by his captain's screams. He didn't bother dressing into his uniform before he was running out of his room, laser gun in hand. The screams, followed by a crash, came from the direction of the captain's quarters. He slowed once he reached the door, to not give away his position to the potential enemy, but that wasn't long lived when another terrified scream came from the room. With lasers charged and ready, he opened the door only to find nothing but his captain curled up on his bed with the sheets pulled tightly around him. On the floor beside the bed was the smashed peices of a lamp.

"C-captain?" the Cadet called out warily. He kept his weapon ready as he waited for a reply. For all he knew, the enemy could be hiding.

A soft cry came from the captain's blankets. He didn't get much more than that.

The Cadet steeled himself as he slowly made his way into the room, looking over the room for any signs of foul play. He came up to his captain's bedside to see the shivering form through the blankets. It looked a lot like his captain. "Captain D-dodgers?" he tried again.

The form froze. "Cadet?" came the familiar voice of his captain from below the sheets.

The Cadet relaxed a bit, but still kept his eyes on the room. "Sir, are you alright?"

The sheets shuffled around until his captain was sitting upright. The man's face was tired and looked aged with stress and fear. He didn't even look over at the Cadet, but stared past him with an empty gaze.

"Captain, are you alright?" he asked again. "I heard you scream and I came as quick as I could. Did-"

"It was horrible," Captain Dodgers cut him off as he curled in on himself, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

"W-what is?"

Captain Dodgers started to ring his hands as he stared down at his bed sheet with a grim expression. "M-my dream…"

The Cadet was finally able to relax completely now that he knew that there wasn't an intruder. He pushed himself up on the edge of the bed and placed his hand gently on his captain's shoulder. "Why don't you t-tell me about it," he suggested soothingly.

His captain nodded. "It started off like most of my dreams…There I was, running along the beach with the sunset reflecting on the water. I was holding the hand of the most beautiful person in the world, me," he said with a small smile.

Cadet forced himself from rolling his eyes and signaled for his captain to continue.

The smile quickly dropped as he continued. "And then the most horrible thing happened… I looked over to see I had sprouted ears! Long, twisted rabbit ears!" he cried as he tread his fingers through the feathers on his head.

The Cadet tried to suppress his surprise, but he never thought to hear his captain had dreamt about someone other than himself. Though, he shouldn't be that surprised since a certain rabbit has been forcing his person into anything Captain Dodgers was in.

"And there were bucked teeth marring my beautiful face! And one of them was chipped! Chipped!" Tears filled the man's eyes as he retold his dream. "I was ugly!"

"Oh dear," the Cadet commented, holding back his laughter at his captains extravagance.

"No, not a deer. It was that damn rabbit, 404! He's the one that's ruining my beauty sleep! I bet this is some sort of plan to throw me off," Captain Dodgers said angrily as he flung the sheets off of him and got off his bed. He stomped around the room as he pulled on his uniform, muttering obscene things about 404.

"Sir, I don't think-" Cadet tried, but was cut off again by Captain Dodgers.

"I will show that despicable rabbit not to mess with Duck Dodgers," Captain Dodgers growled as he left the room.

A tiny chuckle escaped the Cadet's lips. "Oh dear." It seemed all those meetings with 404 was starting sink into the captain.

"Cadet!" called his captain.

"Coming!"


End file.
